Two Sides of the Same Coin
by kelda1771
Summary: Jack Frost was in love before he died, and what will happen if he finds out that she is also immortal. Things become complicated when he realizes that she doesn't have her memories of before and finds that her teeth were stolen. This story is full of action, adventure, and romance. Please let me know what you think!
1. Life Before Death

Everette pov:

I woke up with a chill on yet another frosty day. I yawned and quickly hopped out of bed and started to get dressed and ready for another day. I was going to go ice skating with Jack and his little sister Sophie and my little brother Seth.

Jack is my best friend, well more than friend. We've known eachother since we were babies and were friends ever since, but it wasn't until we were both about fifteen that we started to view each other as more than friends. I love him with all my heart and he returns the favor. I know he would do anything for me, he's always been there for me, even when my mom died, and we are already promised to each other.

Our parents decided it would be a good match and his family is of about the same stature as mine which means it is simply fate that we took to each other for we would have been forced to marry whether we wanted to or not. All matches are decided by parents and me and Jack were lucky enough to be fated together.

Our wedding is to be this summer (and my dad hopes Jack matures more by then, but honestly I'm just as bad with pranks and jokes as he is.), but I do so wish that we could have it this winter. Winter is my favorite season and this winter has been breathtaking!

I love the snow and honestly don't mind the cold. Snow brings so many possibilities for fun, imagination, and not to mention pranks with Jack. Ice skating is one of my favorite things and I'm really looking forward to teaching Seth how to do it.

As I walk into the main room of our cottage I hear a cough coming from Seth's room. I walk over to his door and slowly open it hoping that it was just a small cough and that he wasn't sick, but one look at him and I could tell I was wrong.

His nose was bright red and he kept on coughing. "Hey Seth," I say as I slowly approach his bed, "How are you feeling?" "I'm fine really! I promise it's nothing! Really I can still go!" he replies trying to get out of bed, but I over there in a flash putting him back in and wrapping his blanket around him. "Don't worry Seth, winter has just begun! There'll be plenty of time for ice skating!" I say as I kiss him on the forehead. He sighs and folds his arms, but doesn't make any more attempts to get out of bed as I make my way to the door and shoot him a sympathetic yet encouraging smile.

I head out over the snow covered ground enjoying the sound of the snow crunching underneath my feet as Jack's cottage comes into sight. I'm greeted at the door by Jack who quickly pulls me into an embrace and presses a quick kiss onto my lips and he quietly says, "Everette, aren't you a sight for sore eyes!" . Smiling I press myself deeper into his warmth and look into his kind, mischievous eyes. Just as we're about to kiss again I hear Sophie squeal my name in delight

"Hey Sophie!" I say picking her up and spinning her around as she giggles. As I set her down she looks behind me and with a slightly disappointed look asks, "Everette, Where's Seth? He promised me he was going to come and learn how to skate with me." "That's what I came to tell you little chickadee," I say, "Seth has a cold and needs to stay in bed, but I'm sure he would love a visit from both of you before you go."

Frowning ever so slightly, which is rare for Jack, he says, "We won't go if you have both have to stay home. We can always schedule it for another day and help you take care of Seth." "No, no, it's fine. I want you to go and have fun together." I object with a small smile. "Well let's go and visit Seth at least. What do you think Sophie?" Jack asks knowing she would be excited to play doctor if only for a few minutes. She ecstatically agrees as Jack looks up and winks at me with a cute, little smile, which I return with a grin as I feel myself blush.

Once we're back to my house I lead them to Seth's door and open it. When I poke my head in I see he's out of bed trying to get some clothes from the chest at the foot of his bed. "Seth, exactly what do you think you're doing? You are NOT going ice skating today! You're already sick and the last thing we need is you making it worse." I reprimand as he jumps up startled and drops his clothes back into the chest. "But...but... I'm really not that sick! Please Everette let me go skating with you guys!" He begs. Sighing I grab his shoulder and lead him back into bed.

"You're just going to make it worse for yourself you know, and I'm not going skating today either." I tell him. "What?! Why not?! You love ice skating! If I can't go I don't need you here to babysit me. I'm fine on my own!" He argues stubbornly. "You're just a kid and what if there's an emergency? You'd be home alone with nobody around to help you. Dad's going to be at work all day which means you're stuck with me. You're too young to be home alone, especially when you're sick! You should know better!" I reply hoping this conversation is over because I actually am disappointed I'll miss even a day of ice skating. Winter is far too short for my taste.

Interrupting my train of thought Seth almost yells, "I am not too young! You always treat me like a baby, but I can care for myself just you wait! I'll show you, one day I'll be the one to go out hunting and bring home food and firewood and.. and... I'll be the one taking care of you!"

Sighing I just nod and in a soothing tone whisper, "I'm sure you will. I'm sorry I treat you like a baby and I'll try to stop, but still you are too young to stay here alone." I can tell this answer doesn't fully satisfy him but it will have to do for now. "I'll show you." I hear him whisper under his breath but decide it's best to ignore it.

Turning around I look at Jack and Sophie standing awkwardly in the doorway looking uncomfortable and I quickly switch my face to a fake smile and invite them in. Jack comes over and talks to Seth ruffling his hair, but I tune them out and turn to Sophie and say, "Sophie do you think you could do me a big favor? This is very important and you're the only person I trust to do it." With wide eyes she eagerly nods her head. "I need you to keep Seth company for a few minutes and distract him from his cold and make him feel better, can do that for me?" "Yes! I'll be just like his doctor and make him all better!" Sophie says delighted at her new job.

I grab Jacks hand as he finishes up his conversation with Seth and squeeze it gently. We both walk out together leaving Seth and Sophie alone.

Once we get to the kitchen I begin putting ingredients into a small cauldron and grab a bucket out from under the table. Turning to Jack I grab his hand again with a small smile and start to pull him towards the door. Laughing he teasingly says, "You know if you get cold going to the well I'm not going to give you my cloak!" "Oh you know you will Jack! You practically kiss the ground I walk on!" I reply in the same teasing tone winking at him.

Chuckling he wraps his arms around my waist, pulling me close to him, and putting his lips right next to my ear he teases, "Don't say I didn't warn you, my dear little Everette!" His warm breath on my ear causes me to shiver happily and his closeness makes me blush. Smiling I turn in his arms so we're face to face. We are so close that our noses are almost touching, "Even If I do this?" I say as I close the distance and our lips meet. Closing my eyes I get lost in his kiss, but quickly snap back to reality and pull back. "Okay," Jack says slightly breathless, "Maybe if you do that I'll consider it." I flash him a mischievous smile and he returns it with a wink.

It doesn't take long to get to the town's well and fetch some water. In no time we are back at my cottage and the soup is over the fire just starting to get warm. Sighing I let Jack pull me down to sit on his lap as he calmly plays with my hair and strokes my cheek. I've been so busy lately that I haven't had time to have fun or even think! My dad has been getting up early and going to work and when he gets home he eats and goes to bed. I've had no help, besides Jack, lately with Seth and I feel so old and tired which isn't right. I'm only seventeen and I should be having fun and celebrating considering I'm to be married this summer!

Jacks voice interrupts my thoughts saying, "You know, me and Sophie really wouldn't mind staying here and helping out. Sophie loves being Seth's doctor and I really don't care at all. I love spending time with you and I'm sure we could play some tricks on the kids." his eyes twinkling with mischief at the end.

"That does sound good," I say tilting my head so I can look at him, "but I know Sophie is still dying to go ice skating. I can't steal that away from her. We'll have the rest of our lives to go ice skating together, Jack." I smile up at him but looking into my eyes I know he sees my disappointment at having to stay home, he knows me far too well. "No, she won't mind, I promise this is just as fun for her and she's been looking forward to learn with Seth. Ever, you know it won't be as fun for her without Seth."

"You two are going! What's an extra lesson going to hurt? She'll be one step ahead of Seth and will be skating like a pro in no time. She'll have fun and you are going to take her!" I say stubbornly. Jack puts his hands up defensively and says laughingly, "Alright, alright I'll take her! I just don't like leaving you here alone." "I'll be fine! and you'll have fun!" I laugh as he pulls me closer to him, hugging me tight he leans down and kisses my cheeks. I giggle softly as he starts to kiss my neck repeatedly and slowly make his way to my lips.

The soup almost boiled over before we noticed but we got it off in time and poured out a bowl for Seth. When we went into the room Sophie was interrogating Seth trying to find out all of his symptoms. When they heard us come in Sophie came up to us and reported that he had a cold and should stay in bed for the rest of the day.

Ruffling Sophie's hair I thanked her for her diagnosis and asked if I could return the favor somehow. She stopped for a moment and turned to me decidedly replying, "How about to pay for my diagnosis you'll owe me six ice skating lessons!" Laughing I agree that that seems like perfect payment.

I practically had to shove Jack out the door to get him to leave me at home with Seth. As they were heading out the door Sophie turned around and asked, "This lesson with Jack doesn't count as one of yours right?" "Of course not! I would never cheat a doctor out of their pay!" I reply laughing. Satisfied with my answer she skipped out the door happily. I gave Jack one more kiss goodbye and watched them until they were out of sight.

Sighing I close the door and shuffle over to my brother room. Right when I walk in I'm greeted by Seth shoving his empty bowl in my face. Rolling my eyes I take the bowl and bow dramatically at his door and ask sarcastically, "Will that be all your highness?" Giggling he says, "No that will be all, thank you." and with that I slip out to do the dishes.

When I check back in on him he's asleep so I decide to mend some of our old clothes and patch up some holes. I fall asleep on the chair and next thing I know Sophie is in the room sobbing and screaming for help. I jump up alert and ready and ask, "What happened?! Where's Jack?!" She tells me to follow her and between sobs tells me what happened. There was thin ice and he saved her, but fell through the ice in the process.

I'm frantic and take off running as fast as I can and tell Sophie to get more help. It seems like it takes an eternity, but I finally reach the lake. I see the spot where Jack must have fallen through but it's quickly starting to freeze back over.

I don't know what else to do so I start to go on the ice. I test the spot before trusting my full weight on it and start to make my way to the hole, but before I can reach it a strong hand grabs my shoulder and yanks me back onto solid ground. Sophie was standing behind a group of villagers with tears streaming down her face. They attempt to find Jack but it's too late. Jack is gone.

I hold Sophie and take her home. She is sobbing and sniffling and I tried to stay strong but failed. Tears are silently streaming down my face when I run into Jack and Sophie's mother. She had been told of what had happened and is crying as well. I hand her Sophie and tell her how sorry I was and she tells me I have nothing to be sorry.

I make my way home in silence and can't believe Jack is gone. He was my childhood, my whole life, and my whole future, but now it's all gone. Everything had seemed so perfect only a few moments ago.

I went into Seth's room not sure how to tell him the news. His eyes were wide with concern when he say my tear stained face. "What happened Everette?! Are you alright?! What's wrong?!" He yelled in worry and hopped out of bed and came rushing over to me. Taking in a shaky, uneven breath I start crying as I begin talking, "Seth, I... There's just... I'm sorry let me start over. There was an accident at th-" "Is Dad alright?!" he cried out worriedly. "Yes, Dad is alright, it's Jack." My voice cracked when I said his name, "When he was skating they didn't know how thin the ice was in the center and it cracked. He saved Sophie though and she's fine, but I'm afraid Jack is... He's... gone."

Tears started rolling down Seth's face and he clutched me holding me tighter and curling closer into me hiding his face. "Hey, it's alright, baby. It's going to be okay." I say rubbing his back. Suddenly he snapped back and looked me in the eye and practically growled, "I am not a baby! And I'll prove it! I'm going to take care of you and help Dad provide for us. Just you wait! I'll prove it to you!" I was taken aback and stared at him in shock. What had happened to my sweet boy? He's acting like a totally different person and I can't stand losing both of my boys in one day so I just whispered, "I know, Seth, I know you will."

It was late at night and freezing cold when I was woken up by the soft noise of the front door closing. The events of the day crashed on me like a tidal wave. I was alone. I layed in bed for a few more minutes before I decided it was hopeless. I wasn't going back to sleep so I might as well check out what that noise was.

I slowly get out of bed and slip on my shoes and cloak. I peek in my dad's room and find him fast asleep, and am filled with a feeling of dread as I approach Seth's room. I slowly open the door and find the room empty.

My breath gets short and shallow as I run to the front door and look outside and see his footprints heading towards the woods and see one of our lanterns gone.

I quickly grab another lantern and light it and follow the footprints. There is no way I can lose both of my boys in one day! I start running even faster and spot a weird print in the snow. I examine it closer and realize it's a spear print. He must have dropped it while he was walking.

A sudden realization dawned on me and I take off running as fast as I can. He's trying to hunt something and judging my the size of his spear he's going for something big. He's going to try and prove to me that he isn't a baby. I hadn't meant to provoke him I was just trying to comfort him.

I stop when I hear a scream and take off quickly in that direction, my feet going so fast that they barely touch the ground. I follow the footprints and hear Seth call my name. I'm at the end of the trail of footprints and look up into a tree. He's hanging on a branch that hangs over the rushing river and on the other side of the river his spear is laying on the ground.

"Seth! Seth hang on I'm coming! Please hang on Seth!" I cry out frantically as I set down my lantern and start climbing the tree looking for hand hold on the icy bark. I finally get to the branch he's on and start to crawl over to him.

"Everette I'm so sorry I just wanted to prove that I'm not a baby and I can take care of you too and.. and I was trying to get my spear and slipped and I... I..." Seth said between sobs. " Shhh, Shhh, hey you're alright it's alright just hold on!" I call to him.

I'm almost to him when the branch starts to crack and moves closer to the rushing river. Seth hand slips off the icy bark, but I manage to grab his hand before he fell. The splintering sound of tearing wood is getting louder and I know it's not going to hold for long. I'm holding the branch with one hand and have Seth's hand in the other. "Seth, I want you to know that I love you and tha-" I begin to say before he interrupts me, "Stop it, Everette, Stop it! We are both gonna live alright! You can't die! This is all my fault!" "No Seth promise me you won't ever blame this on yourself! promise me!" "I... I promise!" Seth says.

"You better keep that promise. And remember that I love you no matter what!" I yell. "No, don't! Everette!" Seth yells as I swing him with all my strength to the side of the river. The extra movement is all it takes to snap the branch. There's a loud snap and the last thing I hear is Seth crying out my name before I become immersed in the icy, cold water and ripped underneath by the current.


	2. Alone Again

I open my eyes and it's dark. I'm surrounded by water and I can't see anything. I feel myself slowly rising to the surface and breaking through the ice and there is light. The moon is shining brightly, casting soft beams of pearly, soft light everywhere. Before I know what's happening I am being lifted into the air and am completely weightless.

I hear a voice speaking to me and know that it's the moon. He tells me that my name is Ever Green. "Why am I here?" I call out to him, but there was no reply. "Tell me why I am here!" I call out again in frustration. The unseen force sets me down on top of the ice and I feel alone. I look down at my clothes and realize that I am wearing a pale icy, blue long sleeved shirt with pockets and have brown leather pants that are tattered and ripped off at around the mid calf and a green cloak covered in frost. Looking down at the ice I see my bright, green eyes with icy, blue specks and white, silver hair although I am young.

Confused looking around me I see a stick sitting on top of the ice. It is long and has green ivy twisting around it, but the ivy has no roots and is covered in frost. I cautiously make my way off of the ice and slip at the end and touch a tree. The staff I was holding barely tapped the tree, but when it came in contact it froze the entire tree. The whole thing from the roots to the leaves was covered in ice. Excited with my new found talent I hopped around tapping various thing and freezing them over. I hopped up in the air to celebrate my new found talent and the wind grabbed me and picked me up. I was flying!

Laughing I tested out how to control how I moved and only dropped all the way to the ground once. It was pretty easy to figure out and soon enough I was flying! I saw a light in the distance and turned myself towards it.

As I drew closer I realized that it was a town. I laughed and twirled in the air for excitement as I sped closer to it. When I landed I tripped but it didn't hurt. I giggled when I got up and look around deciding who to talk to first. There were so many people, at least one had to be able to help me! I smiled and waved at some of them but they all continued walking on.

Finally one person smiled and started walking towards me so I started to ask, "Excuse me, but would you happen to kno-" but I stopped as they walked through me! I whipped around and saw a person standing directly behind me who they must have been looking at.

I backed up and tripped and saw a child running my way but she ran through me! I spun around and cried out at the moon, "What's happening?! Why am I here?! Answer me!" There was no reply and I smashed down my staff in frustration and it immediately began snowing. My breath caught in my throat as I looked at the staff. Picking it up I tapped it to the ground again and the snow stopped.

I was controlling the weather. I can make it snow! Calling the wind to take me back into the forest I jumped into the air. I landed clumsily and started pacing trying to make sense of the situation. I heard a rustle in the bushes and jumped back. A white, arctic rabbit hopped over to me with no fear. Sitting down I remembered it couldn't see me and in my loneliness I started speaking to it, "Hi there little rabbit." Giggling at the absurdity that I was talking to a rabbit I decided I was insane which only made me laugh harder. Surprisingly the bunny looked me in the eye and hopped right up to me.

Not daring to get my hopes up I lifted up my hand a little bit above its head. To my surprise it stood up and sniffed it and then placed it's soft head underneath it. I was shocked and gave out a small scream, but that was enough to scare it away.

"No, wait come back!" I called out, desperate for companionship of some sort. I chased the bunny and with the help of the wind managed to keep it in sight. I had almost reached it, but it was then that the wolf came. It was a lone wolf and rather young, it looked hungrily at the rabbit.

As it was about to snatch the rabbit and snap it's neck I cried out desperately, "Stop!" and so it did. It slid to a halt and looked at me and began slowly approaching me. "Come here now it's alright." I say in a soothing voice as the wolf slowly approaches me. I grab my staff and am ready to call on the wind to take me away once the wolf pounces at me, but it doesn't.

The wolf comes right up to me and lays down. I open my mouth in surprise but quickly snap it shut. I tentatively reach down and touch the wolves fur. It sniffs my hand and licks me as if it's a pet and I laugh in pure delight. "I suppose now I'm not completely alone." I say as the wolf moves closer to me.

The wolf is beautiful, he has a white underbelly, muzzle, and ears, and his back and the top of his head is gray with little bits of black and white and his eyes are a stunningly beautiful yellowish brown. Petting him I say, "Well I guess you'll make for a suitable companion won't you?" The wolf seemed to nod in agreement which set me off laughing at this absurdity.

The next morning while I was playing around with my staff I discovered a new power by accident. I could transform into animals! If I concentrated hard and touched them with my staff I could change into that species. Fascinated I tried it out on all sorts of animals. I could change into almost all of them. I say almost because I tried it out on a hunting dog I found wandering the forest, but it wouldn't work, nor would it work on insects or bugs.

Baffled by this new found power and it's limitations I tried it again on the dog, but still nothing! I turned to the wolf who I had decided to name Timber and tried my power out on him. Again it worked, so I turned back to the dog and again it didn't work. Confused I started to find the differences between the two canines. Maybe it only worked on wild animals I decided finally. Yes, that must be it!


	3. What is my Purpose?

Hundreds of years have passed since I first became well Ever Green. I still don't know why I'm here, what my purpose is,or how I got here, but I have learned a lot about my powers which is basically all I can do. I don't know how, but somehow my immortality got passed onto Timber who hasn't aged a day since I met him, although he has since joined a pack but he visits me on occasions when I'm back in the area.

My immortality has also been passed onto that arctic rabbit I met all those many years ago. I had seen a rabbit around who would always follow me and just watch and it had done that for hundreds of years. I wasn't sure if it was the same rabbit so I made a trap and caught it and put a collar on it made of vines so I can identify it.

It was the same rabbit from that fateful night and I still never knew how they became immortal as well, but I'm glad I'm not alone with this whole immortality thing. As far as I know I'm the only other being like myself besides the rabbit and wolf, of course.

Throughout all these years though I still haven't figured out my purpose. The moon mocks me every night looking down and watching me, like he's waiting for me to do something great, but I decided to do the opposite. I look for ways to have fun and make mischief. It's never harmful, but it sure isn't what the moon was hoping for I think.

It seems like this job should be fun, coaxing wild bunnies to let little girls pet them, making snow days for the kids and starting snowball fights, and not to mention putting ice in front of people just for a laugh, but it gets tiring. There is no thanks. Nobody knows who Ever Green is or what I do. Kids always get cold and go inside, they write letters to Santa Claus and ask him for snow days over Christmas break, but can he make them? No!

I don't even know if this Santa guy is real! All of these kids talk about these amazing people but I don't know if they're real or not. If they are then I've never seen them! I even heard this group of kids talk about somebody named Jack Frost. I had never heard of him before so I decided to listen. Basically they talked about all the things I do for them!

Who made up this Jack Frost business anyways? I'm the one who makes their snow days! I'm the one who plays with them out in the snow and makes everything more fun. It's me and they don't even know my name! Stupid Jack Frost! They should be talking about me!

I've spent all my life trying to use my powers to help them have fun and enjoy themselves, but no they can't know who I am. "That would be too easy wouldn't it moon!" I inwardly curse him. I bet if that Jack Frost guy was real he wouldn't even know how to use magic right or without his staff. It took me awhile, but all I need is my own hands to use magic, but I still use my staff a lot because it helps with power and control. But no it's all about Jack Frost. Sighing, I hop up and call the wind to take me back to the woods.


	4. What's a Friend?

Jack Frost's POV (at the north pole):

As I walk down the hall I hear Bunnymund's door start to open. I quickly press myself against the wall so he won't see me. He starts hopping out and I shoot a spot of ice out of my staff right where he is about to land. Landing on the slick spot his feet slip out from under him as he cries out, "What the? Jack!" Laughing I walk out into the middle of the hall. "Why I oughta!" Bunny yells as he jumps straight at me taking me by surprise. Yelping I recover and use the wind to blow him back and send a huge flurry of snowflakes his way to slow him down.

I use the wind and fly off fast and hear him open a portal. Suddenly he hops out of a portal right in front of me and I smack into him causing him to stumble back a few steps. Before I can get away though he snags me by my hood and yanks me back. Glaring at me he practically growls, "Don't expect to get away with everything, Jack."

Still holding onto my hood he grabs my staff and holds it away from me. Laughing at my kicking and squirming trying to get out of his grasp he starts hopping towards the other guardians so they can decide what to do with me.

This is embarrassing! I'm Jack Frost for goodness sakes! He hops into the main toy manufacturing room where North and Tooth are talking ,and Sandy of course is asleep again. Coughing loudly, Bunnymund gets North and Tooth's attention and wakes Sandy.

"Oh, Jack, what did you do now?" Tooth asks with a slight tone of disapproval. Glancing down I can feel my cheeks flush slightly in embarrassment. Before I can reply Bunnymund answers, "This little brat needs to be taught a lesson on respect!" Still dangling by my hood in his grasp I roll my eyes and say, "Oh come on! Can't you take a joke? It was just some harmless fun. No need to get your panties in a twist, Kangaroo!"

"That's it! You're going down punk!" Bunny growls, but before he can do anything North grabs me from him and sets me down next to him. "What happened this time?" North asks seriously as he grabs my staff away from Bunny.

"I'm sick and tired of this punk pulling pranks and this was the last straw! You never do anything to teach him respect and I swear if he puts another patch of ice in front of me I will kill him!" Bunny growls as he glares at me. "Oh please! It wasn't even that bad. Lighten up a little, Kangaroo!" I tease as I take a step away from him knowing that North won't let him touch me.

"He's right."Tooth says and I smiling triumphantly until she adds, "Jack, you need to lay off of Bunnymund. The last thing we need is a full on feud." As my smile leaves Bunny's gets huge and he chuckles.

They're all staring at me and I just shrug, "Whatever." I'm annoyed, but I know I can't win this argument without at least one person on my side. I glance at Sandy and he shoots me a sympathetic look that's just slightly hinted with disapproval. Grabbing back my staff I lean against a table and roll my eyes.

The other Guardians are still sneaking glances at me, but they return to talking together. I catch a glimpse of their conversation and hear my name. "Jack needs a friend who's more like him. Somebody to play around with. He's just-" But that's all I catch from their conversation and I'm about to leave when The moon starts shining in from a window in the roof.

A beam of moonlight shines onto a weird crystal pedestal thing. The guardians gasp and rush over so I follow. "We just got a new Guardian though. It can't be another one yet right?" Tooth starts rambling. Bunny just shakes his head and North quietly replies, "It has to be. The Moon only communicates to bring in a new Guardian or to make a new one."

I curiously come forward and float slightly higher than everybody else so I can see better. An image starts to form out the moonlight and it reveals a girl. She has a hood on and is looking down and has a small smirk on her face. You can't clearly see her face and the image doesn't have color.

The Man on the Moon's voice whispers into my head "Ever Green, the new Guardian." Just as quickly as it came it was gone. I shiver slightly and look at the others. They must have heard it too. "Who's Ever Green? I've never heard of her." I ask.

"I haven't heard her name in over a century! I nearly forgot about her. I don't know why the Moon picked her, but it must be important. She's more or less like a female version of you, Jack. She's a spirit of the winter, but I think she's been forgotten mostly. She's the spirit of winter and its animals and essentially winter's nature. She does what you do, but with a little bit more. Like how a rabbit can have a brown coat in the summer and a white coat in the winter. She's in charge of that as well as snow." North says.

"Have any of you guys ever talked to her before?" I ask as I take in the fact that there's somebody just like me out there. I look at all of their faces and they look slightly guilty as they shake their heads no. "So she's out there and doesn't even think anybody knows she exists or can see her and you guys knew about this?" I feel my anger rising. I know what that feels like, but at least I knew about these guys.

"You have to understand, Jack! We're very busy and there was always something we had to do when we planned on it. Our paths never crossed and the thought eventually faded away." North says in their defense but they all still looked guilty.

Shaking my head in disbelief at how shallow they were I swallow my anger and cool down a little. "So how are you going to tell her?" I ask slightly amused at their uneasiness. "I vote we just do it the same way we got Jack here. Send some Yeti's to get her and we'll tell her here." Bunny suggests.

I shrug and the others all agree. North heads off to tell the Yetis and everybody else goes on with whatever they were doing. Oh well. At least she won't be alone anymore, but who knows maybe she'll actually prefer to be alone.


	5. Who Would Kidnap an Invisible Girl?

Ever's POV:

Walking through the forest I whistle for Timber. I'm so alone, but I guess that's what I was made for. Changing plants and animals colors for winter and letting kids have snow days. Their lives are so short and their childhood shorter. I might as well give them a good memory to hold onto as they go through the pain of growing up. Timber comes running closer to me in the distance. Smiling I sit down and wait for him to reach me.

When he does he tackles me. Laughing I let him lick my face and smell my clothes. Petting him I talk to him even though I know he can't answer me. I think the animals can understand what I say though. I can tell them to do something and they'll do it or I can say something and they can nod yes or no. I suppose I'm not completely alone, but these simple things are nothing compared to a real conversation.

The sun is already past its peak and will set in a few hours. The kids should be out of school and ready to play in the snow by now. I know Timber can't come into town with me so I tell him to go back to his pack. I say goodbye to him and kiss him on top of his head. Licking my face one more time he turns around and starts to run back to where he came from.

With a smile still on my face I grab my staff and call the wind to take me to the town. As I'm flying overhead I see a group of older kids chasing a couple of smaller kids. Furious, I fly down to take a closer look. The little kids are probably in third grade and one is a boy and the other a girl. There are three older kids who have the little kids cornered. They have ugly smiles on their faces and an evil look in their eyes.

The little boy is in tears and the girl is starting to cry now too. Every time the little kids try to run an older kid hops in their way. I open my mouth slightly and blow out frosty air. The bullies don't notice the ice starting to form around their feet. The little kids try to run again and the bullies try to hop in front of them causing all three of them to slip and fall.

Taking advantage of this the little kids run as fast as they can around the ice and towards their houses. Flying up to the roof above the bullies I kick the side of it. A huge pile of snow slips off the roof and lands on top of the bullies. They burst out of the snow and run away. Smirking I call after them even though they can't hear me, "Try that again and next time you take a bath I might just have to stop by and freeze it!"

I start flying through the streets of the town looking for more fun. A group of friends are walking home from school, but all of them have their faces buried in their phones. "Really guys! Look around, there are endless possibilities and you're on your phones!"

Scooping up a big snowball I chuck it into one of their faces. Dropping her phone she looks around to see who threw it. All of the kids are laughing now and the girl makes a snowball of her own and throws it at one of the boys. Before you know it all the phones are away and the kids are having a full on snowball fight.

Throwing the occasional snowball I laugh as the kids actually have fun. I've been alive for about 300 years so I've watched kids be introduced to technology. Cell phones and televisions are probably their biggest mistakes. They give them to kids who use them in a desperate attempt to grow up faster, but once they realize what being an adult means and try to enjoy their childhood it's far too late.

It seems like they would learn that they can't be kids forever and would teach their kids that, but they never learn. It's not like everybody can stay young forever like me. I make it my personal mission to get kids away from the technology and using their imaginations and playing in the snow.

Leaving the kids to play I fly around town a little more and play with some kids. I freeze over some of the snow on the hills to guarantee a fast sled ride and just for the heck of it I freeze over a few spots on the pathway and watch as people trip.

Laughing I start another snowball fight and just glide around for a while. The sun starts to set and night creeps up. All of my work starts to crumble as everybody goes home. Sighing I walk around the empty streets.

Soon I see streaks of what looked like gold sand creep into the sky. I've seen these ever since I was created, but I've never found out what causes them. They look like sand and are the most incredible things. They can transform into shapes and move around as if they were alive. I have tried to follow them before, but they always disappear before they come to an end.

Flying up past the rooftops I hover above the sand and gently touch it. Almost immediately a rabbit made of sand pops up and runs around me before turning into a shimmering cloud of glittering sand. Giggling I call the wind to take me back to the forest.

Gliding back is soothing and calm. I love feeling the wind gliding across my face and playing with my hair. I make a running landing and slide to a stop. I'm just about to go and find Timber when I hear a strange rustle. My muscles tense and I call out "Hello? Who's there?" If it's an animal they'll understand me and reveal themselves and if its a human then it won't matter.

I hear the rustle again but this time closer. There's another rustle in a different spot so there must be more than one of them. I whip around to the next noise which sounds like its right next to me. My muscles tense as the noises get closer and closer. I hear another rustle from behind but before I can turn around I feel a giant hand grab my shoulder and shove me into what looks like a sack.

Clutching my staff close to me I look for the way out, but whatever it is must be holding it shut. I hear the strangest noise and it feels like they throw me through the air. Next thing I know I hit the ground and see a small bit of light leak in from what must be the opening. Pulling my hood up and tying it tighter around my neck I reach over to open it. Before I can touch it a weird creature opens it up. It looks like a human but is incredibly small and has a uniform on thats all red and shaped like a party hat with a bell on top.

Shooting a beam of ice out of my staff I freeze the creature and fly out of the sack. There are other people in the room, but they aren't quite human. One of them looks like she's part hummingbird and another is a giant kangaroo/bunny looking creature. There's a short man who looks like he's made of the same golden sand that I see at nights. The other two look human but with a weird aura around them. One is a handsome boy who looks to be around my age and has the same icy, white hair but he has stunningly blue eyes. The other is an plump, older man with a white beard although he looks like he could still wrestle a bear without breaking a sweat.

My heart is pounding and my eyes dart around looking for a way to escape. I fly to the ceiling and look at the various doors and halls around me, but none of them appear to lead outside. "Welcome!" the old man says in a hearty enthusiastic voice, "Come on down it's alright!" Not in this lifetime! I meet the first people in my whole life who can actually see me and they kidnap me!

I feel a hand just like the one that shoved me in the sack grab my ankle and pull me down. Looking down I see what appears to be a Yeti. I use my staff and shoot a flurry of snowflakes into his face and he lets go and stumbles back. Flying fast I shoot higher up and to the opposite side of the room.

"Great plan, Red! We all know how well it works out when you kidnap people!" the handsome boy says to the old man. Looking deeper into the boy's face I get a feeling that I know him, but I couldn't have. I would've remembered someone like that. But his voice and his face seemed so familiar. The answer seemed to be in the back of my mind unable to get out so I quickly brush it away.

They all spread out and try to corner me, but that isn't going to work out well for them. Flying as fast as the wind could carry me I'm already on the other side of the room before they realize I'm gone. The boy start to fly on the wind like I do and grabs my wrist holding my staff and that's when I realize that he has one of his own. I try to get my wrist out of his grasp, but he's too strong.

He opens his mouth like he's about talk, but I open my mouth and blow out a flurry of snowflakes into his face and use his confusion to wrench my wrist out of his grasp. He probably doesn't even know how to use his powers without his staff! And then it hits me. Could that be- No it can't he's just a story, but it seems like a perfect fit to the description...

My thoughts are quickly cut off when he catches up to me and pulls me down to the ground. In the commotion my hood falls off my head, revealing my face and the boys mouth drops and he stares at me speechless. Looking into his eyes I know for sure that he must be that Jack Frost everybody talks about. "Jack?" I whisper quietly to confirm my suspicions. When I say his name his open mouth quickly turns to a grin. It must be him. I guess the rumors are true I think to myself.


	6. Love Will Find a Way

Jack's POV:

Before we know it the Yetis are back. The toss the sack through the portal and one of the elves goes over and starts to open the sack. A beam of ice shoots out and freezes the little guy and Ever Green pops out. She has a hood on that covers her face, but she has a staff like mine. A Yeti makes the mistake of grabbing her and is promptly shot with a flurry of snowflakes.

We all rush over to her to try and catch her but when we reach her she's already flown onto the other side of the room. Smirking I hop into the air and let the wind carry me. This might actually be fun! I'm over there in a flash and grab her wrist, angling it so she can't shoot anything at me, not that it would really affect me.

I'm about to try to calm her down when she blows a flurry of snowflakes into my face. This surprises me so much that I let go of her wrist. How can she do that without using her staff?! I'm definitely going to have to learn how to do that! I shake my head and recover shooting through the air after her.

She slows down slightly and I catch up to her and pull her down to the floor. I whirl her around to face me and her hood falls off her head revealing her face. I open my mouth but no sound comes out. It's Everette! Her hair changed to the same color as mine and her bright green eyes have speckles of the same color icy blue mine are, but it's her.

She whispers my name and I grin. "Everette!" I practically yell in delight. She tilts her head slightly to the side and gives me a confused look and says, "My name is Ever who's Everette?" My heart drops. When she said Jack she meant Jack Frost. She must not have her memories like I did, but that's easy to fix and the point was that she's here with me!

"You don't remember me do you?" I ask gently. She looks at me like I'm crazy but there's a slight hint of recognition in her eyes. It's probably like when I heard my little sisters voice before I got my memories back, and my voice is probably driving her insane trying to figure it out.

Jumping out of my grasp she flies up to the ceiling and looks around, but all of the exits are blocked by yetis. Landing on the ground she starts running and is surrounded by glittering snowflakes and when they clear there's a small arctic rabbit in her place still running.

I look at the rest of the guardians and they're all as shocked as me. Obviously they didn't know she could do that either. We all rush after her as she darts through a yetis legs. We nearly tackle the huge beast in our hurry, but we manage to avoid the collision. Bunny opens a portal and jumps through it and I fly as fast as I can to reach her.

Bunny end up beating me to it taking her by surprise he grabs the rabbit by the scruff of her neck and theres another flurry of glittering snowflakes that rain down around the rabbit and when they clear Ever is there with wide eyes and looks terrified.

Red puts his hands up in a nonthreatening motion at slowly starts walking towards her and begins with a quiet voice, "Welcome to the North Pole. You can call me Red. Would it be alright if we talked, just you and me?" Her muscles visibly released some tension and she nodded her head slowly.

Smiling Red puts his arm around her shoulders and leads her over to a room. When he touches her she flinches like he's going to hurt her and looked at his arm and the gentle gesture in confusion like she had never seen kindness in all her life. This broke my heart and I could feel my whole body tense up.

When they closed the door I whirled around to face Tooth and looked at her desperately. "What's wrong, Jack?" she asks concerned. "I need you to get her teeth for her! She has to remember, Tooth!" I rush out. "I can get them for her, but why? You don't even know if she doesn't remember her life before this."

"Yes I do, Tooth! I know her and she knows me! She has to remember! Please Tooth she has to remember me!" I practically beg. She and Bunny exchange confused looks. "Alright, but let's wait for her and Red to finish talking and then we'll all go." She compromises.

I nod but am still really uneasy. "How do you know her anyways, Jack?" Bunny venture. Turning back to him I blush slightly and angle my eyes towards the ground as I speak, "I knew her all my life and we were best friends and we were-" I pause for a moment before continuing, "We were in love and promised to each other." I rush out the last part and turn back around.

Laughing Bunny shakes his head and says, "You! In love? And in a committed relationship? No way! Especially not with a lovely sheila like that!" I can feel my already tight muscles tense even more and I fill with anger. Before I can do anything Tooth cuts in and flies in between us, "Stop! Bunny that was cruel and immature and I expect better of you! And Jack you need to take a deep breath and calm down." She reprimands both of us.

Sighing, I force myself to release the tension in my muscles and take in a deep breath and Bunny crosses his arms and leans against the wall. I'm not a patient person so waiting is agony. I can't stop pacing and I can feel Tooth and Bunny watching me as I walk back and forth.

Finally, Red comes out and so does Ever. She appears to be a little more at ease but still has a slight uneasiness about her, but who wouldn't after centuries of little to no human contact and never remembering being one yourself.

Tooth whispers something into Red's ear and he nods and glances at me and then at Ever. "Ever, what's the first thing you remember?" Tooth asks cautiously. "You mean like the first thing I remember ever?" Ever asks and Tooth nods. "Well I was underwater and it was pitch black and I was lifted up through the ice and the Moon told me my name and I was... alone." She finishes with a certain sadness when she says the last word.

They all look at me and Tooth continues, "So you don't remember your life before you became Ever Green?" "I didn't have a life before this." Ever replies with a confused, uncertain look. Tooth gives her a sympathetic look and explains, "Sweetie, you did have a life before this. Sometimes people just don't remember it when they're changed. The moon picked you for a special reason and it has something to do with who you were before you became Ever Green. I can show you your memories and it should bring everything back."

"But I- You really can show me my memories?" Ever asks with a tone of hope. She looked so lost and I can't do anything to help her. Tooth nods and replies, "Yes, we can show you them. Come on we'll go right now." "Okay." Ever replies uneasily and confused.

Opening a portal Red hops through it and Bunny follows gesturing for us to come. Tooth glides through and I grab Ever's hand gently and she looks deep into my eyes and I can see the hint of recognition in them. I lead her into the portal and her eyes widen taking in the new scenery.

I keep hold of her hand and lead her to the others. When we reach them Tooth has already asked Little Tooth to bring her memories. I feel Ever's hand gently slip out of mine and her eyes flutter down to her feet and a slight blush creeps into her cheeks. I feel my own cheeks get slightly red and I smile at her.

I thought she had died hundreds of years ago and now I found out that she's been alive this whole time. It's really a lot to take in and it kills me that she doesn't remember me. It takes all of my willpower not to tell her who she is, but I know that would only make things worse.

She glances back up from her feet and looks over at me staring at her. She smiles back at me, but has this sad, lost look in her eyes. She doesn't trust any of us fully yet, but I know she will once she gets her memory back. I'll show her around and introduce her to Jamie and show her what it's like to be believed in, and she'll never have to feel lost or alone again.

Little Tooth flies back and whispers something in Tooth's ear. Tooth's face goes pale and she starts fluttering nervously up and down. "What do you mean?! Just hers?" She asks nervously. Little Tooth whispers in her ears again and Tooth's face falls.

Turning to us Tooth explains the situation, "Apparently we got robbed, but there's something even weirder. Only one container was stolen and it happens to be Ever's." My face goes pale and I look over at Ever who looks completely lost now and has a strange look in her eyes that I've never seen from her.

She's changed so much since I've last seen her. What happened to the confident, mischievous look that used to shine in her eyes? I haven't seen her genuinely smile this whole time. The girl I knew hardly ever stopped smiling. This girl just look sad, lonely, abandoned, and all around broken. The way she held herself looked totally foreign on her. She hardly made eye contact with anybody and looked like she just wanted to fade away into nothingness, although I suppose after being invisible for so long you would feel alone.

None of Tooth's helpers knew what happened. The teeth had been there this morning, but now they were gone. "I don't know what happened! How could somebody sneak past all of my helpers?!" Tooth is in a frenzy and Red is trying to calm her down and Bunny comes over to talk to me and Ever.

"Sorry about the teeth Sheila, but I'm sure we'll find them. I'm Bunny by the way!" Bunny says. "Bunny? So you mean to tell me you're not a kangaroo?" Ever asks with a glint of her old humor in her eyes. Bunny tenses up and replies, "I'm the Easter Bunny NOT a kangaroo!" Putting her hands up in a defensive motion she laughs and says, "Alright, Alright! Sure you're a 'bunny'. Honestly it's the accent that had me convinced!"

Rolling his eyes Bunny hops over to me and whispers grumpily in my ear, "Now I see why you're so attracted to her. Real charmer you got there, Jack." Laughing I grin at her and she genuinely smiles at me and laughs like she used to. All I want to do is hug her, but I know I can't. I have to find her memories for her. Once she remembers me then everything will be perfect, and she'll never have to go a day without me.


	7. An Unanswered Question Called Life

Ever's POV:

Can you imagine if one day, everything you had ever known was a lie? Suddenly finding out that you had a completely different life that you don't remember? My whole life had been one big unanswered question, and just when I had thought I had found the answer it was ripped away. Oh well, at least I have part of the answer. I don't have to be alone now! Although I can't seem to shake the feeling that I know that boy, Jack Frost, somehow... Dismissing the thought I cleared my head and continued following them. They seemed nice enough anyways, and I find it's best not to question a good thing.

Tooth, Red, Sandy,and Bunny were all huddled together talking while Jack sat leaning against a wall nearby. Our eyes met and he smiled and signaled me over to sit next to him. Half flying half walking I made my way to the wall and sank down next to him. The longer I looked at him the stronger the feeling of familiarity seemed to grow. I found myself staring at him for a long time, lost in thought before he caught me staring. I could feel my cheeks flush and I quickly looked away. I could hear him softly laughing before he lightly asked, "What?" Shaking my head I reply, "Nothing, it's just that... Well it's just that I can't help but feel that I know you somehow! You just look so familiar, but I know it sounds crazy..." I shake my head again dismissing it as foolish. He seems to look hopeful when he whispers, "No, that doesn't sound crazy at all." I open my mouth to reply, but am interrupted by Red. In his loud voice he announces that they will be going off to find the teeth and catch whoever did it, and that me and Jack were to return to the workshop. Red took out a snowglobe and smashed it on the ground in front of Jack and me. Grabbing my hand Jack pulls me closer to him and we jump in together. The combination of the portal and Jack's closeness leaves me breathless. Next thing I know we're back in the shop and the portal fades behind us, although I linger for a moment before slowly sliding out of Jack's arms.


	8. Lingering Love

Jack's POV:

I am still furious about the teeth. Who would take them? They must have known about her becoming a guardian somehow, but all that matters is that we get her memories back to her. After we had gone through the portal I would have been happy if she had stayed in my arms forever, but she pulled away, although she lingered there for a moment. Smiling at her I decide I might as well make the best of this and try to make her feel more comfortable, "So, Ever, why don't we get to know each other a little better? And maybe you could show me how to do a few tricks without a staff?" "Well I suppose if you think you can handle it I could bring myself to teach you a few tricks." She says with a wink.

"Alright, but before we start, I want to know a little bit about you. What have you been doing all these years? I wanna know everything." I ask, genuinely curious. She gets a thoughtful and sad look on her face and looks as if she's contemplating the last few centuries, "Well, there's nothing much to tell. I don't know the only friend I've had is a wolf who somehow got my immortality that I visit a lot. I go around making snow days, starting snowball fights, and trying to keep kids out of trouble while causing some myself. It's fun, but terribly lonely... All these years with nobody who could see me. They would all write their letters to Santa, put their teeth under their pillows, and I've even heard a group of kids talking about Jack Frost who brought them all those snow days. It's just hard being so alone... Having no purpose and just drifting from place to place... You know today is the first time I've ever had an actual conversation?" By the time she's done her eyes look distant and sad. Her posture makes her look even smaller and more childlike. She just looks lost and abandoned, and it's one of the hardest things I've seen.

Scooting closer to her I gently put my arm in a protective and friendly manner, "I know how you feel. I was alone for a long time too. I just recently found my own purpose, you know? I guess what I'm saying is that you're not alone. I know how you feel. I didn't remember my life before this either, but I have a feeling everything will be better once you get them back." I finish with a small smile.

I could feel her muscles relaxing more and more and she began to lean farther into me, curling in like she used to with her head resting on my shoulder. With a sleepy voice she whispers, "Really?" before her eyelids sagged shut and she was asleep. With a smile I just sit there for a moment and enjoy her closeness, before falling asleep myself with my head resting on hers.

The next thing I remember is Tooth's voice cooing, "Aw, they're so cute! Let them sleep a little longer Bunny!" and Bunny replying, "Well I'm pretty sure she'd like her memories back sooner rather than later!" Groggily I started blinking and my head snapped up waking Ever up. It took us both a split second to hop to our feet and sidestep away from each other, both of our cheeks turning bright red. Bunny looked amused, which just made me want to punch him, but I restrained myself.

Shaking off my embarrassment, I ask, "So did you find the teeth?" "No, but I think we found who did it!" replied Red. Sandy looked rather pleased with their findings, even though he couldn't tell us about them. Red continued, "We found a strange black substance, and there's only one person I know who could leave it. We believe that Shade stole them, and we know how close she was with Pitch. She'll be hungry for revenge, and what better way to do it than leave the newest guardian in a state of confusion!"

Ever looked rather worried, but Tooth reassured her that there was nothing to worry about. We can easily get them back. Suddenly Red burst out, "We forgot to perform the ceremony to properly make Ever Green our newest guardian!"


	9. Two Sides of the Same Coin

Ever's POV:

"Wow, there! I never said I wanted to be a guardian! I mean come on it's not like I really can do anything. I don't think I'm really the right person for the job!" I burst out. Jack gives me a knowing look, Red and Sandy look surprised, Bunny rolls his eyes mumbling, "Here we go again." and Tooth says, "Well, this has been very confusing for her! Perhaps we should wait until all this is over and she has her memories back. After all, getting your memories does tend to give you a change or heart." She finishes with a pointed look at Jack who grins sheepishly back.

"What do you say Ever? Will you stay at least until we get your memories back, and then make your final decision?" Jack asks me with a pleading tone. "Alright, I suppose it won't hurt." I say cautiously, although I am glad I can stay a bit longer with these people. I'm not really eager to go back to a life of solitude and abandonment, but I just don't think that I'm good enough to be a guardian. What is a guardian anyways? Maybe once over my memories back things will be much clearer, but I still can't shake the feeling that I know Jack from somewhere else. "So what can I do to help you find this Shade girl?" I ask. "You can just sit back and relax. Today has probably been very confusing for you. Jack will show you to your room, and you should rest." Red replies. Nodding, I follow Jack down the hall. I don't want to be completely useless, but I am pretty tired despite my... nap.

"Well, here's your room. If you need anything mine is just across the hall." He says with a smile. "Thanks." I say as I press a quick kiss onto his cheek before retreating into my room. I don't know what came over me, but it just felt right. Shaking my head I look at my new surroundings. There's a nice bed with a canopy around it and its covered in overstuffed pillows. On one wall there is a stone fireplace with a warm fire already in it, and on another wall there is a bookshelf full of different types of books, mainly fairy tales, and a large desk next to it with paper and a quill in an ink bottle. It's all very classy, and I had never once thought that I would get to stay in a place like this. Usually I sleep on a tree branch or in a cave, but I never thought I'd be so lucky to get to have my own room, especially one this grand!

I immediately plop down on the bed and bury myself in warm blankets and cushy pillows. It only takes a matter of seconds before I fall into a deep sleep and my dream starts. I'm in a small old fashioned village holding hands and talking with a boy. Looking into his face I recognize him as Jack Frost. We walk back to one of the cottages and go inside together. Outside we can hear one of the neighbors playing their fiddle and Jack wraps his arms around me and we begin to jokingly dance around the small room. He twirls me and then pulls me closer to him and our lips meet. The kiss is deep and we lose ourselves in it. The music is still playing softly in the background, and the kiss remains. With that I wake up to the sound of somebody knocking on my door. I call out for them to come in as I quickly straighten myself up, Tooth's head pops in the doorway. "I just wanted to tell you that we think we know where Shade is, and we're about to head out. We shouldn't be too long, and the Yetis will bring you breakfast in a moment." Smiling I thank her and watch her slip out and close the door.

I might actually get my memories back! A hint of fear begins to creep in on me. What if I was an awful person before, maybe I'm better off without my memories... What if I see something I don't like or I'm one of the bullies that I chase off? Maybe it's better if I stay the way I am and don't worry about what came before, but there's that nagging curiosity that keeps burning into my mind telling me that I need to know. My thoughts are interrupted by the Yetis bringing in breakfast. Thanking them I take the tray and close the door. My thoughts are far too jumbled for me to be hungry so I mostly just play around with it.

In no time the guardians are home. They look pretty dejected so it's easy to tell that it wasn't successful. "Guessing it didn't go too well?" I venture. "There's no sign of her. It's as if she completely disappear!" Red replies. A feeling of guilt begins to wash over me. It's my fault that they're wasting their time on their incredibly busy schedules and I can give them nothing in return except to take advantage of their kindness. "I think it would be best if I went back to the forest for a while…." I tell them. I'm not important enough to waste this much time over. "I really think you should stay! We'll have your memories back in no time!" Jack pleads. "Well there's really no rush. When you have time you can look, but in the meantime I think it will be best if I stay in the forest." I rush out. "Are you sure that you don't want to stay for a little while longer?" Red asks. "Yes, I'm positive. You guys have been really great though." I add.

"I'll take her back." Jack volunteers. Taking two snowglobes Jack stashes one in his pocket, and shatters the other one. We jump through together and before we know it we're back in the forest and the portal fades away behind us. Fear creeps into me at the thought of being alone again, but I swallow it and look at Jack. "Thanks for everything, Jack." I say as I start to turn away. I feel him grab my wrist and pull me into him. We are face to face and before I know it I feel his lips on mine. Happy shivers run down my spine and I relax into him. Drawing him closer I wrap my arms around his neck and the kiss deepens, becoming more intense and passionate. My heart beats faster and faster as the urgency of the kiss deepens and I run my fingers through his hair. His arms tighten around me and somehow pull me even closer. I know it's wrong, but it feels so right. I can feel his heart beat through his clothes, and it feels like we are melting into each other, becoming one person, two bodies one soul, two sides of the same coin.


End file.
